character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogeta (Canon, Dragon Ball Super)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Gogeta '''is the fusion warrior, created by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. He first appeared in the Dragon Ball Z movie, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and was recreated by Toriyama, to be introduced in the film Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 2-B Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Gender: Male Age: A few minutes Classification: Fusion Warrior, Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Gogeta has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gogeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Rage Boost, Adaption, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Gogeta can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to electricity, and Indomitable will, Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Force-Field Manipulation (Either via coating his body in a protective barrier of Ki or creating a conventional barrier of energy around himself), Can block intangible attacks, Possible Soul manipulation (Was shown to use a similar attack to the Soul Punisher in a leaked image), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction (Scaling from Goku), Emphatic Manipulation (Goku and Vegeta were unaffected by Ribriannes seduction hypnosis), Transmutation (Far stronger than SSJ vegito who kept his powers after being turned into candy) and Time Stop (Goku resisted Hit's time skip and it was noted that Hit's time skip would no longer work on Goku) Attack Potency: Multiverse level '''(Could compete with SSJ Broly, who previously dominated SSJB Goku and SSJB Vegeta) |''' Multiverse level '(Far stronger than before, and easily defeated SSJ full power Broly) 'Speed: Infinite '(Far swifter than both Goku and Vegeta) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal '''(Could harm SSJ Broly, which neither Goku or Vegeta could do) |''' Multiversal '''(Severally injured SSJ full power Broly and could have killed him) '''Durability: Multiverse level '''| Multiverse level (Wasn't affected by any of SSJ full power Broly's attacks, who could destroy several planes of reality) '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base/SSJ1 '''| '''SSJB Category:Tier 2 Category:Zenkaibattery1